Suicidal
by bella traicion
Summary: cant say much. it'll give it away. it's a song fic. R&R please!


**Mkay. Let's see, I decided to do a oneshot fer the hell of it. I was listening to this song and it just came to me. so yes that means it's a song fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

He looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it. Why was she doing this? This was killing him. He was sure he would commit suicide.

_Your way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work._

_You had me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you said it's over._

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do you dirt._

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over._

In reality it was always the beautiful ones that did this to him. He remembered back to when they started to talk. It was a few years after graduation in the year of 1999.

They would walk through the park. Way past midnight.

_See it started at the park  
Used to chill after dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart_

They dated for months after that. He fell for her and he fell hard. She seemingly felt the same for him. She had his heart. Without knowing it that's when everything went wrong. We thought love would last for all time, but everyone else, our parents, told us we were too young to be in love and it wouldn't work.

_Cause we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung_

_Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)_

He remembered when they first made love. It was a rainy December afternoon. They got back to her flat after a late lunch.

**Flashback**

"**Well that was fun," he said sarcastically.**

"**Yes, it was. I absolutely love the rain. Let's go back outside. I want you to kiss me in the rain. You know, I've never been kissed in the rain?" she said somewhat shyly.**

"**Really, well we'll have to change that now won't we?" with that said he grabbed her hand and they went out side.**

"**Draco, I-I love you." He smiled. He wanted to hear those words from her for a while now.**

"**Hermione, I love you too." **

"**Make love to me." **

"**Are you sure?" she nodded in response.**

**He took her back to her flat and to her bedroom. He undressed her carefully making sure to savor every inch of her body. She was absolutely beautiful. He unclasped her bra and started to massage her breasts with his coarse hands. She moaned softly into his mouth while running her hands through his wet blonde locks.**

**She started to unbutton his shirt running one hand down his chiseled abs. Soon both their clothes were discarded on the other side of the room forgotten. He knew she wasn't a virgin but he wanted to make it memorable. He massaged little circles on the insides on her thighs stopping right before he got to her growing wetness. He went back to her breasts and sucked on one while kneading the other. He switched from one to the other giving the same attention as the other. She let out soft moaning sounds but was cut off by his mouth crashing onto hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before continuing his ministrations. He slowly made his way down to her clit.**

"**You're going… too… damn… slow!" she sort of yelled out the last word out of frustration and surprise as he started sucking on her nub.**

**She grabbed the sheets as immense pleasure overcame her. He sucked harder which made her in turn grab his hair pulling into her more wanting to feel him in her. When she was close to the edge he stopped and came back to her lips and positioned himself at her entrance. He himself couldn't take it any longer and thrust into her making her bring her buck her hips. She met his thrusts each time giving him more access to go deeper. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails were digging into his back. She finally came making him meet his release. They panted in unison and smiled because they knew they really did each other.**

**End Flashback**

Or so he thought. No one had ever made him feel like that while having sex. He had never gone so excruciating slow while making love or sex. And for what, nothing. Nothing at all. It's all in the trash now. Merlin drives me bonkers.

_See it's very divine,  
you're one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You have to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy_

They loved watching movies on the big screen in her living room. She had introduced them to him. He was immediately intrigued. He remembered watching this one movie called My Best Friends Wedding. It was a romantic comedy about this woman who was in love with her best friend but was getting married to someone else. She had tried to make him jealous by pretending to go out with her gay British friend but in the end it all back fired. It was a chick flick movie but it was also funny. A few months later he had gone to Azkaban for attacking a person in the ministry. He couldn't help himself; they were talking about him and his family saying he would never change and that he would always be a lowly scum.

_It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)_

When he got out of Azkaban a few years later, he thought she would be waiting with open arms but was sad to see she was with someone else. And not just anyone, no, it was Weasly. Not Ron but Fred or George, well one of those insufferable twins. Damn them. He had gotten back to her flat and she was in bed with him doing the deed. It was an all out shout match after that. She had tried to explain but only made him angrier.

_See it's very divine,  
you're one of a kind  
But you mash up my mind  
You have to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy_

_Your way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work._

_You had me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you said it's over._

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do you dirt._

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over._

"Draco? Are you all right?" she reached out to him but he smacked her arm away.

"What the bloody hell do you think? Do you expect me to be all right after this? I caught you in bed with another man. You filthy whore. This was your way of telling me its over? You could have had the decency to tell me in person over lunch or dinner. But this was low. Even for you."

_Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slighted  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)_

"Well I got tired of waiting and he was there for me. It's over Draco. Now please leave."

He stood and left and once he shut the door she fell to her knees crying.

He shut the door and walked down the hall before stopping and sliding down the walls letting his tears of sadness and anger run down his pale cheeks. He made no sounds but he knew he would surely kill himself without her love…

_You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal..._

* * *

Well there ya go! Tell me if there should be a sequel to this. I mean I can't really leave them broken up now can I.

Read and Review!

s'il vous plaît


End file.
